Loneliness is not why Regulus is bright
by Rosmarin
Summary: Pequeña narrativa en primera persona, Akashi reflexionando sobre su soledad. / Advertencia: no me molesté en releer solo escribi


Han pasado años desde que me preocupó estar solo… desde la última vez que me sentí solo. Era un niño todavía, estaba perdido y confundido y papá únicamente contribuía a que me sintiera más aislado; me di cuenta de que no podía confiar en nadie, me di cuenta de que los demás tenían expectativas no cariño, me di cuenta de que para sobrevivir, irónicamente necesitaba estar solo. Pero las cosas cambiaron y empecé a sentirme enfermo, débil… vacío ¿Cómo fue que pasó esto?

 **Secundaria Teiko: 1er año, Febrero**

―¡ _Akashi-san! ―una chica lo llamaba―, ¡Akashi-san! Espere, quería…_

― _Querías decirme que hiciste bento para mí ―dijo el pelirrojo mientras seguía caminando._

― _S-sí ―la chica se sonrrojó._

― _No necesito de tu amabilidad, gracias._

― _Pero…_

― _Por favor, no vuelvas prepararme comida y deja de seguirme._

No quería ser grosero, pero ese día tenía tres exámenes, al siguiente un partido de basket y una reunión con mi padre el fin de semana. Pensé en disculparme después, pero cundo me decidí a hacerlo la encontré hablando alegremente con sus amigas, tal vez era mejor dejarla sola, ya tenía una semana evadiéndome. Jamás me llegué a disculpar, se veía tan feliz con sus amigos y más tarde con su novio, yo no quería arruinar eso.

 **Teiko: 3er año, Abril**

 _«No seas tonto Shintarou, no lo digas… por favor no me hagas hacer esto»._

― _Akashi, necesito hablar contigo._

Pero sabía que nada podía evitar esa confesión.

― _No creo que debas hacerlo._

― _Akashi, yo…._

― _Estoy perfectamente enterado de tus sentimientos por mí, Shintarou._

 _«No quiero verte humillado»._

Él confiaba en que yo siempre hubiese sabido, no esperaba menos de mí y tontamente se hizo ilusiones debido a ello. Yo sabía lo que pasaba y no hice nada, ¿fui egoísta?

― _Estoy enamorado de ti._

 _«¿Es que a caso estas sordo? Ya lo sabía, no necesitas señalar lo obvio»._

― _Akashi, por favor dame una oportunidad…_

― _Me alaga tu interés en mí, pero me temo que no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos._

¿Por qué tenía que mirarme de esa forma? Por su expresión de dolor parecía como si lo hubiese apuñalado y el horrible sonido de su voz al quebrarse mientras me preguntaba el por qué, es algo que me perseguirá hasta el fin de mis días.

 **Rakuzan: 1er año, Agosto**

― _Sei-chan, que rayos fue eso que paso con…_

― _Solo estaba reprendiendo a Hiromi por su incompetencia._

― _Sei… ella acaba de renunciar, es la tercer manager en este año, ¿podrías ser más amable?_

― _No elogiare la mediocridad._

― _Hiromi-san estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo ―Reo dijo con tristeza―. Estaba llorando Sei, tú le gustabas, solo quería agradarte._

Reo y su idea de que todos merecen ser amados me tenía asqueado; llevaba meses intentando ser mi amigo y cada vez que se presentaba la oportunidad intentaba conseguirme pareja. Creo era la única persona que podía ver mi verdadera miseria.

 **Templo Fushimi Inari-taisha: Enero, Hatsumoude**

Reo me tomó de la mano mientras atravesábamos el camino cubierto de tori, Hayama y Nebuya iban delante de nosotros, ambos demasiado altos como para perderse entre la multitud que nos rodeaba.

―Sei-chan, ¿estás bien? ―pregunto Reo, teniendo cuidado de acercarse y bajar la voz para que nadie más escuchara.

―Estoy bien, solo que es incómodo tener que caminar tanto usando kimono.

Mentí, estaba rezando a todos los dioses que podía recordar que por favor por favor no me encontrara con mi padre pues sabía que tenía por costumbre visitar el templo para seguir conservando las apariencias de buen hombre, de persona de devota.

―Podrá ser incomodo pero necesitamos vestirnos bien cuando prestamos nuestros respetos a los dioses… ¡además te ves más guapo de lo normal vestido así tan elegante!

Últimamente Reo había tomado la costumbre de elegir ropa para mí, no es como si fuera algo tan grande pues Reo venia también de familia adinerada sin embargo me causaba vergüenza que no hubiera sido capaz de devolver la gentileza pues cada vez que intentaba pensar en algo que regalarle no se me ocurría nada… ni siquiera palabras de agradecimiento. Me sentía más como robot que antes de que Tetsuya me hiciera abrir los ojos y entender que mis elecciones estaban mal… era un oni… era un oni y ahora ¿solo soy una carcasa vacía?

―Sei-chan, disfruta de la vista, ¡estamos en uno de los lugares más hermosos de Japón! ―dijo Reo cuando notó que me había vuelto a sumergir en mis pensamientos.― aunque pensándolo bien… Nebuya en kimono la arruina un poco.

Reo rió antes de abrazarme y sutilmente depositar un beso en mi sien, yo también sonreí aunque no estaba seguro de si era una sonrisa falsa o verdadera y pedí a cualquier entidad divina que estuviera escuchando que esta fuera tan real como la tibieza de Reo junto a mí.

¿Es egoísta querer ser feliz?

No lo sé, pero esta pequeña familia que me ha elegido insiste en verme sonreír y por ello quiero sanar y ser capaz de confiar de nuevo en mi corazón.

―¡Reo-nee, Sei-chan, no se queden atrás! ―Kotaro llama en su voz escandalosa.

Reo lo reprende por hacer escándalo en un lugar sagrado (a pesar de que al hacerlo también está provocando escandalo) y ambos nos apresuramos, todos siguiendo nuestro camino a la cima de la montaña para pedir por un año prospero.

* * *

.

.

.

Sí, ya sé que estamos en septiembre…

Y si se molestaron en leer esto por lo menos aprendan algo útil:

Regulus, el corazón del león en la constelación de Leo no es una sola estrella sino cuatro, dos de las cuales están tan cerca una de la otra que a penas y sabemos que son dos!


End file.
